History With Jasper
by kentuckydreamer6
Summary: Its just an ordinary day in history class with Edward and Jasper,but what happens when the teacher insults the Confederate army?
1. Chapter 1

History with Jasper

**History with Jasper**

A/N: This is set before the Cullens moved to Forks, so obviously before Bella left Phoenix.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the sexy Cullen men.

**JPV**

It was just another day of my never-ending life. As Edward and I walked to our Honors History II class, we were both complaining about the speed in which we were moving (very slowly for us Vampires) in voices that none of the humans could hear. Everyone knew that we Cullen's are very different, but none of them knew the truth: we are vampires, and would live forever. What they did know was that six of the seven gorgeous "people" were already taken.

There was silence between us now as we realized that our voices had gotten louder, and the humans could hear what we were saying. And they were getting suspicious. Edward, being able to hear what they were thinking, gave me nudge. I took this as a signal to subtly send out a wave of calm using that peculiar gift of mine. Edward gave me a smile of relief, because the human thoughts were apparently shouting rather, err, inappropriate thoughts about the two of us.

To distract myself from the rather disturbing realization, I thought of Alice. My beautiful Alice.

By this time, Edward and I had taken our seats in the back of the room. We were sitting right next to each other, ironically enough. When the room finally filled, and the bell had rung, the teacher called us, and the humans to attention. Edward and I technically did not need to pay attention, seeing as we both have about 3 college degrees.

I was perfectly prepared to but on a false front of attentiveness, but Edward gave me a nudge, and when he had caught my attention, he told me in a voice that humans couldn't hear, "this class should interest you."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"It's about the civil war." Immediately, he had my complete attention. I forgot everything else, including Alice. Well, maybe not Alice.

"How is he thinking of starting?" I asked.

You really don't want to know", Edward muttered, glaring at me. I had unconsciously been sending out waves of excitement, and Edward was bouncing in his seat.

"Shit. Sorry." I reigned in my enthusiasm.

I waited impatiently for the next two minutes for the bell to ring, but it felt like two centuries.

Ringgggggggggggggggggggggg!

Finally! _What could this teacher say about the Civil War without making me want to kill him…?_

**If you liked it, please review. I will probably have the next chapter up within the end of the week, because of finals. ideas and suggestions welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

**A/N Thank you for your reviews. I tried writing this chapter in Edward's POV, and please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the sexy Cullen Men**

**EPOV**

I swear that this will be the best history class I have ever had, even with surviving high school three times already. The look on Jasper's face was priceless when I told him what unit we are starting today…

Before Maria had changed him, Jasper had been the youngest Confederate Major in Texas. As a result of that, he had a very inside view, you could call it, of the _other_ side, and becomes very moody when people praise the union, and lets everyone know it…

_I swear to god if that man says one thing about the confederacy being out of our heads I may explode._

I had to grin at that. There was no way that we vampires could explode. Jasper felt my sudden giddiness, and turned around to glare at me.

The teacher, whose name I don't feel to be important enough to mention, came in the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

_I wonder if Cullen or Hale will finally answer a question incorrectly, for once… that would make my day…that would probably throw them off, and then I would finally get the chance to fail one of the Infallible Five…_

I had to stifle a laugh. The Infallible Five. It was a nickname that the faculty gave us Cullen/Hale family, because all of us had spotless records, and perfect grades, none of us ever failing, never answering a question incorrectly, hence the nickname.

Us, get a question wrong? I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing out loud. What with my mind reading, I would know the question before the teacher got a chance to ask it, and because of our speed, low speech, and enhanced hearing, nobody would hear or see if I told Jasper what question he was about to be asked. But, with the Civil War, there was no way that Jasper would get the question wrong, he has been obsessed with the war ever since he left Maria, and had access to a library without having to concentrate on not draining the humans around him, all of which were in awe of his inhuman beauty.

The class is about to begin, Jasper and I both sitting on relaxed in our chairs. Well, I was anyway. Jasper was rapt with attention, staring straight ahead, and not breathing.

I kicked his foot. He looked around, and started breathing again when he saw that people were starting to stare at him. He had made a strange noise, one that I could only identify as a whimper, loud enough for the humans to hear. I could guess that it was from all the glee that was rolling off of our teacher at the possibility of one of the "Infallible Five" getting a question wrong.

_Hmmm…Hale made a funny noise…I wonder if he's ill…maybe I should send him down to the nurse... that I think about them, both look to pale, and both have shadows under their eyes…they don't look healthy, I should get them out of here incase it's something contagious…hah, don't fool yourself, you know that you would be privately celebrating if you didn't have to deal with their perfectness…_

I snorted. Like hell we look ill, we're undead! Jasper was supposed to have died who knows when, and I was on my deathbed in 1918, from the Spanish influenza, for god's sake! What humans were 143 and 107 years old?! We are soulless fiends, drinking the blood from helpless animals…well, Jasper is, him and his freaking rabbit feddish…my taste is a little more masculine, seeing as I would die for a mountain lion to drain right now…

As for his private celebration if we got sent home, well he would be sadly disappointed…Jasper and I could charm our way out anything, but using the full force of our inhuman beauty, and Jasper with his southern accent (which, even after almost 130 years he can call it back as though he was 16 again) and manners, and me with my butterscotch eyes that "dazzle" people, could get the entire female student body and faculty going weak at the knees, and caving into our every whim, such as believing that we are "perfectly healthy teenage boys, ages 17 and 18, despite the fact that we never eat lunch, unlike the rest of the male student body".

_Cullen is staring off into space…hah! I've got him now…_

Oh, shit. The bell already rang. I can hear him preparing himself to begin the class.

I brace myself, ready to hold Jasper back, if need be.

"Alright, everybody. I told you yesterday that, today, we would be starting a new unit…"

This should be entertaining…

**The next chapter will take a little longer to post, because I have really bad writers block, and finals… **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my god, I'm sooooooooo sorry it took my so long to update "History"

A/N: Oh my god, I'm sooooooooo sorry it took my so long to update "History". What with finals, my last day of school and getting sick, I've been really busy. But, as requested, here is the next chapter.

**Jasper may be a little OOC in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the sexy Cullen men**

**JPOV**

"Alright, class. This unit will be on the Civil War. We will be focusing on the accomplishments of the Union…"

_What_ accomplishments of the Union?! All they did was mess up our lives!! The freaking Union apparently had a problem with our having slaves, (not that I would do that) and had to come chasing after us, and start shooting…

I heard a chuckle, and felt Edward's amusement. Oh, shit. I was shouting that in my head, so he obviously heard everything.

"…And at the end of this month, a paper will be due from every single one of you, entitled "What were the Southerners thinking?"

It was starting to pile up. All my hate for the focus on the Union, all the praise that the north got, EVERYTHING!!

Edward started growling, not loud enough for the humans to hear, but I could. I turned in one of our blindingly quick movements. He was glaring at me, his face clearly reading, "Cut the emotion crap!"

This time, I had been sending off waves of fury, and was making everyone, especially Edward, extremely angry. I could read the confusion of the humans about why they were suddenly furious when nothing had happened that would make them furious. I cut the channel of emotion. I could feel the tension fall, and Edward stopped growling, which was good, because he had been getting louder, and the teacher was starting to give him a quizzical look.

"Okay. To start off, we will be watching Glory, which is wonderfully accurate, about the Union's victory in several battles…"

Wonderfully accurate, my butt. Oh my god. Did I honestly just say that, or more correctly, think that? I could feel the incredulity wafting off of Edward, and it was about to pull me under. He turned to look at me, the laughter in his topaz eyes as he struggled to compose himself.

Damn. I once again forgot that he could read my mind. If I could flush, I would have been tomato red. That much was obvious, as he couldn't hold it in any longer, and started to laugh.

"Do you have something you would like to share there, Mr. Cullen?"

Shit. I immediately directed waves of calm in Edward's direction, and his laughs quieted at once.

"No, sir. Something just poked me, and I'm extremely ticklish", Edward stated innocently, his eyes wide.

I snorted, though quietly, so the humans couldn't hear. Edward was the only one of the seven who could truly pull of the innocence, because he was the only one who was innocent. Sure, he's stolen and lied just as much as the rest of us, but Edward is the only 107-year-old virgin I've ever met.

"Must you always bring that up whenever I use that expression?", he growled, "I've told you all, I'm perfectly happy, and I don't need somebody to shag with every night."

"Cullen! Hale! Will you please face the front?!", our teacher was annoyed, I could feel it wafting off him.

I shrugged my shoulders, and turned back to the front of the class where the board was covered with notes, all of which, I noticed, were biased to the Union's favor. I grumbled, and started to copy the notes.

After the longest hour I have ever experienced, vampire and human lives alike, we were free.

"Remind me to burn these after the final", I told Edward in a voice that nobody would hear.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"You know why", I snarled.

"Come on. Don't go all emotional on me. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it, but he's going to give us an oral "evaluation" first thing tomorrow to determine whether "we are the usual bunch of dunderheads that he normally has to teach". Here's your chance to show off.

"Finally. God, I really hate that sorry excuse for a human." I wonder what else he was thinking.

This last part was a thought, but Edward heard it anyway.

"Well, he called us the 'infallible five' again. He was debating whether to send us down to the nurse because we 'look ill, and he was worried that it could be contagious'. He also heard you whimper. What the hell _was_ that, by the way?"

"he was gleeful, and was starting to get too much. It was all I could do to not jump on the desk, and start singing and dancing!"

"You really would have done that?" Edward could hardly get the words out from laughing.

All right, to be truthful, I was laughing my head off, as well. We were still laughing when we reached the Volvo, and had just managed to stop when Emmett asked what we were "giggling" about. That made us start up again, and I my power made the Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice start laughing as well.

Despite the laughing, I had to wonder what tomorrow's class would bring, and if I would be able to control my self while watching at blasted movie…

This was not the best chapter, but I promise that more laughs will be coming soon! Please review, but no flamers please ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the HUGE update delay

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the HUGE update delay. I was gone for about a week, without access to a computer and/or laptop. But I got some terrific ideas for the rest of my story, which I am sad to say, will only be a few chapters longer. Anyways, enough with my babbling. Here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the sexy Cullen men.

JPOV

I had been restless all night, festering, wondering what that bastard we called a teacher had ins tore for me today…what form of torture I would be forced to endure…

Alice knew that I was worried, and distraught that the flag that I had once carried so proudly, the mini nation that I was bound to support, was now the laughing stock of the entire country.

Of course Alice knew that you are nervous and distraught, you dumb-ass, you've been sending off waves all night, and have kept doing it all morning as well.

I could tell that Emmett and Rosalie couldn't wait to get away from me. Edward and Alice were perfectly fine with me, because they both understood. The three of us were gifted above the norm for us vampire, so we tend to band together.

All day I was thoroughly distracted, festering over what that tasty snack—dammit, Jasper…Cut it out—would be torturing me with during seventh hour.

It was at lunch that Emmett finally snapped. He took one look at me, or more accurately one sense of the emotions that were wafting off of me, and started growling at me. One look at his expression told me to hightail it away from him, and that I did. I used vampire speed, though it would have been safer to walk, seeing as there were humans around. To the humans, it would have been that I had twitched, and vanished.

I had been late to "lunch" anyway, because my fifth hour class had run past the bell, so I only had about twenty minutes left. After Emmett's death glare, I decided to go run around the track that goes around football field. While I was running, I was debating whether I should skip History and just go home, but the look of disappointment that I knew would be on Esme's face was enough to convince myself that I could last for an hour. All of us hated to disappoint our mother.

I somehow made it through sixth hour, but if you were to ask me what we were discussing, I wouldn't be able to tell you. As Edward and I met at our usual spot, and began the treacherous trek toward that evil man's classroom, you could say that I almost started hyperventilating. I could hear Edward laughing at me under his breath, but he didn't go on about it.

When we finally got to the classroom, we were greeted by a substitute teacher, a young woman, around twenty-four, who looked at Edward and I as though she couldn't believe her eyes. After she got over the shock, I noticed Edward grimacing.

"What's the matter?" I asked as we walked away from that starstruck woman.

"Her thoughts", Edward whispered as we took our seats.

"They were of us, with her, after class, weren't they?" that wouldn't be the first time that a teacher had thought that about us, all of us.

"Yes. And they were even worse than usual," Edward continued, shuddering, still in a low mumble that humans can't hear.

"Alright, ladies and…gentlemen. My name is Miss Leavy," I couldn't help but notice the fact that she had overly stressed the _miss_ and was staring directly at Edward and I while doing it. I couldn't harp over that, and the frightening possibility of what her thoughts entailed, that it took me a minute to get back to the present.

"…today, you are to be reading The Confederacy in its entirety, which you will find on your desk, and you will be having a quiz on the contents tomorrow. Please begin, and no talking."

I looked down. There was indeed a book on it that I hadn't noticed before. I closed my mind to everything else, except for Edward, and began reading.

Though my mind was almost completely engrossed in my book, I couldn't help but notice that _Miss_ Leavy walked past our desk, and looking down at our laps. Urgh. I wasn't paying much attention to what I was reading…

_Out of many confederates that went missing, the most recognized was the youngest Confederate Major Jasper Whitlock, of Houston Texas…_

Jasper Whitlock? That was _me_…

again, so sorry for the wait, and for the cliffie. I know you hate them, but this was a good spot to stop. The faster you review, the faster the next chapter will get up…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here you go

**A/N: Here you go! Another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the sexy Cullen men.**

**JPOV**

I stared at the page, not believing my eyes. I couldn't believe that I had been mentioned. In all the other history books that we've used in class, I had never before been mentioned.

So fast that none of the humans could see it, I elbowed Edward in the ribs.

"What?"

"Turn to page 313, and start reading."

I waited, pretending to read, while really my mind was racing… Alice had had vision this morning, but it had been about a three bike motorcycle crash, both she and Edward had said. Could she have had a vision about me, but not have been able to tell me…

"Jasper. This is bad."

"why?"

"This book not only gives a full description of you, it also has a picture of you. I know that you don't look exactly the same as you did then, but you still look remarkably similar."

A picture? Damn. I looked back at the page. The picture was of me, right after I had been promoted to major. I remember that that had been the happiest day of my human life.

Even though my appearance had been enhanced when I was changed, Edward was right; I looked almost completely the same, which was bad. Very, very bad.

If anyone made the connection, then we would have to move, again. I projected my thoughts to Edward, mentally asking him if anyone had recognized the connection so far.

He shook his head, then froze. I turned to look at him with fear evident in my eyes. In a voice no one but we could hear, he began to talk.

"We need to leave. The woman, her name is Marianna Leavy. She went to school with us in Montana, and she recognized us now. If you remember, she was the one who did the report on the Confederate Officers, and voiced that you look remarkably like a major that she discovered in an unlabeled photograph."

I did remember. I remembered the terror that I felt when she mentioned that I looked exactly like that Confederate major. What she didn't know was that the major in the photograph _was_ me. We left that very night.

"I am such an idiot. I should have recognized her. What else is she thinking?"

"That you look remarkably like a boy that she used to go to school with, and-oh shit."

"What?"

"She just realized that she knows me, too. I had geometry with her."

"is she certain?"

"No. But she is going to call role, because she forgot to do it at the beginning of class. Jasper, I need you to control her emotions right now, she is almost completely positive that she went to school with us. You need to make her uncertain, at least until role."

"Alright…"

"Jasper, n-"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, then it opened.

It was Alice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, put I need to borrow my brothers for just a moment", Alice said in her beautiful soprano voice.

"Yes, of course, but only for a moment. Go on, boys."

Edward and I stood as one, and moved swiftly to the door.

"What is going on?", Alice demanded. "I can't see anything!"

As quickly as possible, Edward and I filled her in.

"what should we do?", I asked.

"I'm not sure, but you have about 23 seconds to get back in the classroom before she comes out here."

"Thanks, love."

Edward and I scooted into the classroom. Miss Leavy looked up, staring at us critically as we went back to our seats.

She kept stealing glances at us throughout the rest of the hour. About ten minutes before the end of the period, she stood up.

"before you leave, I have to take attendance, since I seem to have forgotten to at the beginning of the hour…"

to Edward and I, it seemed to take forever for her to make her way across the seating chart to get to us, never looking up. At last, she got to us.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Here."

"Jasper Hale?"

"Here."

Finally, she looked up. She looked at the two of us, back at the list, then at us again. Then she gasped.

**Again, another cliffie. I'm developing bad habit of giving you cliffhangers, aren't I? Please review - and I have really bad writers block, so suggestions would be appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the lack of updates: I have horrible writers block, but that

A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the lack of updates: I have horrible writers block, but that is no excuse. Thank you for the reviews; I have 95 P!

This chapter is dedicated to those of you who have stuck with me throughout this story so far. You guys are fantastic!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the sexy Cullen men (

JPOV

Our hearts stopped- figuratively, of course, but still- when she looked at us, matching name to face. Edward and I met her stare for stare.

When she remembered to breathe, she shocked not only us, but the entire classroom of oblivious adolescents, as well.

"Jazzy? Edward? What the hell are you doing here? You went to school with-"

I shuddered, remembering the horrid nickname that she had for me. The only person I like using that nickname is Alice, and only Alice.

It was the fact that she used that nickname on me, let alone in front of somebody that made me burst into speech, accidentally using my accent.

"If you could be so very kind, the two of us would appreciate it if we could continue this conversation after the bell", I snapped.

"But-", she protested.

Edward lost his temper. "We said, after the bell." He said this quite loudly, and many turned to look at him. He didn't notice this, and continued to stare her down, his golden eyes smoldering so that Marianna had to look down so she could breathe.

"Careful. We don't want her to suffocate." I lightly admonished my younger brother. Funny as is sounded, Emmett was actually the youngest of us, despite his alarming size.

"What? I can't help what my eyes do to the female student body and Faculty!" he snapped, glaring at me.

"What is she thinking?" Edward never snapped at anyone unless their minds were running away with them, also known as he doesn't like what they are thinking.

"She wants to ask us why we are in high school again, when we should be twenty five, like her. Then her mind went straight into the gutter when you said that we would continue this conversation after the bell."

I shuddered. However useful Edward's gift is, I would not like to have it. To have to listen to all the sick fantasies that the humans come up with.

"Was there something particular that made you snap at her?"

"As soon as the words 'Edward appears to be a virgin. We could fix that with a little threesome' I closed my mind. Urgh. God, it was indecently graphic."

The bell jerked us out of our conversation as the humans rushed to get out the door. Marianna had her back to us, erasing the chalkboard. When she turned back around to face us, I couldn't help but notice that she had unbuttoned her shirt half way, exposing more than a decent amount of…cleavage.

The two of us exchanged a look of disgust. She could have been naked, and it still could have done anything to get the attention on either one of us. Every woman, human or vampire, was faceless and featureless compared to my Alice, and Edward just wasn't interested.

She came to the desk next to ours, wiggling her hips in a way so obvious it was slightly disgusting, and sat on it.

"What are you two doing here? I was sure that I would never see either of you again, the way your family just disappeared like that. I wasn't quite sure if it was you two at first, and not a younger set of siblings, but when you spoke, Jazzy-

This conversation was much too big of a risk. It had to be ended, and now. I didn't need edward's nudge, but I exploded as soon as she addressed me as 'Jazzy'.

"Do NOT call me 'Jazzy'. That name can be used by one person, and one person only: My Alice. As for us, we have to be leaving, so our siblings don't get pissed at us for holding up the ride home. And do us a favor, and button your blouse, seeing as you're wasting your time. I'm married, and Edward is perfectly happy as he is: single. Now, get out of our way."

Edward and I were almost out of the classroom when she called out, "I know what you are. The second that I saw that photograph seven years ago, I knew that you, Jasper, are Jasper Whitlock, one of the MIA Confederate Majors. You and your family are undead…vampires."

Well, here you go. Another chapter. Please review, though with the long waits between chapters, I don't deserve them. Im also sorry to say that this story will only be a few more chapters


End file.
